Simplify the expression. $3y(2y-5)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3y}$ $ = ({3y} \times 2y) + ({3y} \times -5)$ $ = (6y^{2}) + (-15y)$ $ = 6y^{2} - 15y$